De Sangue e Traidores
by skjaskhsakjfhasjkfhaskj
Summary: Os pensamentos de Bellatrix Lestrange após ter assassinado o único e amado Padfoot... (Traduzida do inglês para o português brasileiro - exceto nomes - com spoilers)


centerBDe Sangue e Traidores/BP/center  
  
Ele está morto. Eu o matei.P  
  
Eu amava o bastardo, também. Não como eu amo Rodolphus, é claro, mas eu o amava. Ele era minha família, apesar de tudo. Mas de qualquer maneira, ainda é assim: Sirius Ian Black está morto. Ele caiu para além do véu. Eu o matei. Eu o matei.P  
  
Se apenas mamãe estivesse viva para ver esse dia...P  
  
Ela estaria orgulhosa de mim. Eu, Bellatrix, sua filha do meio, tive sucesso matando este maldito homem que ela era forçada a chamar de "sobrinho". Ela, como o resto de minha família, havia repudiado Sirius no momento em que fora selecionado para a Gryffindor, e ainda mais quando ele fugiu de casa. Meu pai teria se sentido honrado de várias maneiras. Ele nunca realmente gostara de seu irmão, Eacles (pai de Sirius), nem sua cunhada, Pusilla, mas ainda mais que eles, ele odiara seus filhos, Sirius e Regulus. Ele morreu, odiando os dois.P  
  
Mas as coisas nem sempre foram assim. Eu posso lembrar quando éramos crianças, meninas pequenas, Narcissa e eu, brincando com bonecas e outras coisas infantis. Eu lembro quando tia Pusilla trouxe seus filhos para Andromeda cuidar. É claro, Andromeda nunca perdeu muito tempo cuidando de nós. Ela estava muito ocupada, err, Ise misturando/I com o sangue-ruim de seu namorado, Ted. Nós nunca realmente nos importamos com isso. Nós quatro sempre jogaríamos juntos. Às vezes Sirius e Regulus forçavam Narcissa e eu a jogar quadribol. Outras horas, Narcissa e eu forçávamos Sirius e Regulus a brincar de casinha conosco. Sempre que fazíamos isso, Sirius era meu marido de brincadeira, simplesmente porque éramos mais velhos. E eu nunca realmente gostara de Regulus para começar.P  
  
Uma vez (uma vez nós dois éramos mais velhos e não tínhamos mais desejo algum de brincar de casinha, mas ainda o fazíamos em favor a Narcissa, que ainda era jovem) nós dois nos escondemos atrás da casa, assim Narcissa e Regulus não poderiam nos encontrar. Nós ficamos ali por horas, falando sobre toda e qualquer coisa.  
  
Eu lembro daquela noite, também. Naquela noite, Andromeda disse a mamãe que ela estava grávida. Que ela estava nos deixando. Que ela estava indo casar com Ted Tonks, e eles teriam o bebê, uma menina, pelo que eu ouvi. Eu lembro ter ouvido mamãe gritar. Ouvi o grito de tia Pusilla se espalhar por todo o aposento.P  
  
Nesta noite, Narcissa e eu fizemos uma promessa. Nós casaríamos com ricos sangues-puros, assim mamãe não teria que gritar conosco. Isso não importa. Nós íamos fazer mamãe orgulhosa. Se ela não pôde ter a família sangue-puro feliz por Andromeda, teria por nós. Nós prometemos. Juramos.P  
  
No momento seguinte Sirius veio, eu contei a ele sobre o que Narcissa e eu prometemos. Porém, ele não gostou daquilo. Eu lembro dele gritando comigo. Eu não deveria me casar com um sangue-puro só porque mamãe havia dito isso. Eu não deveria ter uma criança sangue-puro só porque mamãe queria isto para mim. Eu nunca deveria insultar Andromeda. Ela fizera o que achara certo. Ela estava Iapaixonada/I, pelo amor de Cristo!P  
  
Não ficamos tão íntimos depois disto.P  
  
Eu não o ganhei. Ainda não ganhei. Provavelmente nunca o ganharei, tampouco. O que o fizera pensar assim? Desonrar sua família! O que Andromeda fez estava errado, e sempre estará errado, não importava o que Sirius dissesse.P  
  
A única coisa que me fazia pensar na traição de Sirius era tia Pusilla. Ela e Sirius nunca haviam tido uma feliz relação de mãe e filho. Sirius muitas vezes era ciumento, eu pensei, porque tia Pusilla sempre favorecera Regulus, e deixava Sirius na sombra. Eles compartilhavam tantas visões diferentes das coisas, que eu fiquei muito surpresa que ele não tivesse fugido antes do que o fez. Ele era uma criança muito rebelde, e ainda mais rebelde na adolescência.P  
  
Nós raramente nos falávamos em Hogwarts. Não tínhamos razões para isso. Ele era da Gryffindor. Eu era da Slytherin. Slytherins e gryffindors não se falavam, familiares ou não, a menos que fosse para trocar insultos. Ocasionalmente, eu o pegava me olhando fixamente, especialmente quando eu estava com Rodolphus. Ele tinha o olhar mais sujo, mais enojado, estampado em seu rosto, balançava a cabeça tristemente e depois dava as costas com seus amigos. Eu achei que era por causa de minha relação com Rodolphus que fazia Sirius furioso. Eu não amava Rodolphus. Eu certamente não saí com ele por sua aparência. Saí com ele por causa de duas coisas: primeiro, ele era rico. Segundo, ele era sangue-puro. Era só aquilo que importava, certo?P  
  
Eu suponho que um dos melhores dias da minha vida foi quando Sirius foi atirado em Azkaban. Minha cela estava bonita perto da sua, então eu vi os dementadores o trazendo. Ele continuou gritando: "Eu não fiz isto! Eu não mataria todos aqueles trouxas! Peter fez isso! PETER!"P  
  
Eu ri. Aquele foi provavelmente o único momento em Azkaban em que ri. Uma pequena parte de mim pensava que ele tinha força para ser um Comensal da Morte, um servo de milorde, mas aquele pensamento rapidamente sumiu. Eu sabia que Sirius não mataria ninguém. Ele provavelmente nem tinha estômago para ver alguém morrer, muito menos para matá-lo.P  
  
Ele era calmo durante a maior parte do tempo. Ele se sentava lá, olhando para fora das barras. Quando ele dormia, porém, era uma história inteiramente diferente. Eu o assistia dormir, murmurando coisas sem sentido sobre James Potter e prometendo proteger alguma criança chamada Harry e que fora uma falha de Peter, não dele.P  
  
Eu estava bonita e quieta. Eu sabia que tinha apenas que sentar e esperar. Meu mestre viria. Ele me levaria para fora daquele lugar. Milorde era todo poderoso. Ele poderia me salvar.P  
  
Eu prometi a mim mesma que, quando meu mestre viesse me libertar, eu iria até Sirius e o chutaria com força. O insultaria um pouco. Lhe diria que ele poderia ter feito, ele tinha apenas que ser leal ao seu sangue.P  
  
Mas ele partiu antes de mim. Eu o assisti, também. Eu o assisti arrastar-se lentamente pelas barras. Eu o vi. E o chamei, embora não saiba se ele me ouviu:P  
  
"Sirius! Sirius, sou eu! Bellatrix! Sua prima! Sirius, volte, me salve!". Hey, eu estava desesperada. Você também estaria, depois de quinze anos em Azkaban. Eu o assisti, com a maior inveja que já senti em minha vida. Assisti ao condenado cachorro negro remar até a costa, o assisti Inadar para a liberdade/I...  
  
Mas isso não importa mais. Ele está morto, o traidor do sangue. Eu o matei.P  
  
IEu o matei/I.P  
  
BN/T:/B Eu só Itraduzi/I a fic, que pode ser encontrada em inglês no FanFiction.net, "Of Blood and Traitors", da Jakia, que permitiu que eu traduzisse (mal sabe ela que foi mal-traduzido...). Ah, e sim, eu sei que a Bellatrix foi presa Idepois/I do Sirius e que a história não conta exatamente alguma coisa entre eles, mas como eu só traduzi, não posso mexer na história. Espero que tenham gostado... 


End file.
